Bubble Tea
by Weitarou
Summary: Miniaturka zainspirowana Ućkonem i Ućkonową Bubble Tea. Sto lat, dla Black, wyżebrane w ostatniej chwili'


Kropla potu z trudem spłynęła po wyraźnie zmarszczonym czole, przedzierając się w kierunku przymkniętych powiek i na krótką chwilę ginąc w cienkiej brwi, uniesionej w zirytowanym geście. Nijimura podrapał się po skroni i zatupał niecierpliwie nogą gromiąc spojrzeniem miejsce, w którym chwilę wcześniej zatonęła szara, punkowa czupryna, mieszając się z tłumem klientów.

Trudno było mieć mu za złe taką a nie inną postawę, stał już ponad kwadrans w tym samym miejscu w którym go zostawił, prażąc się w słońcu jak ostatni kretyn i czekał, aż w końcu raczy do niego wrócić i wytłumaczyć się ze swojego nagłego zniknięcia. W końcu byli w środku czegoś w rodzaju "randki" i teraz czuł się autentycznie wystawiony, sam w słońcu.

Po kolejnym kwadransie tłum kupujących rozrzedził się ukazując zgubę, która podążała ku niemu z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach. Już miał mu łupnąć po głowie, kiedy w oczy rzuciło mu się coś różowego, obejmowanego przez blade dłonie Haizakiego. Co...

-... Co to jest? - zapytał nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że znowu kupił jakieś kolorowe świństwo tylko dlatego, że mu się podobało. Przez folię prześwitywały niewielkie kostki lodu, unoszące się na powierzchni różowej cieczy, a dno kubka było wypełnione czymś do złudzenia przypominającym żelowe kulki do kwiatów.

\- Bubble Tea - odparł, podając mu parujący zimnem kubek. - Nie mów, że nigdy nie próbowałeś.

Haizaki uwielbiał momenty, kiedy mogli się jeszcze wzajemnie zaskakiwać na tym etapie związku. Już wcześniej z parę razy minęli dokładnie taki sam szyld, ale Nijimura był święcie przekonany, że odnosił się on do artykułów z bańkami dla dzieci. W okolicy od zawsze biegała chmara smarków, ganiających unoszące się drobiny nadmuchanego mydła. Daleki od zainteresowania, odruchowo wymijał stoisko wzrokiem. Co innego Haizaki, który w upał nagle zamarzył o czymś chłodnym i to była pierwsza rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Wiedział, czego chciał i potrafił to znaleźć.

\- Wygląda cholernie obrzydliwie, co to za kulki? - zapytał, niespodziewanie przechodząc z wyobrażenia o hydrożelu do mydlanych kulek do kąpieli. I to i to było dla niego wystarczająco dziwaczne, że nie wyobrażał siebie jedzącego coś, co przypominało je nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Są z syropem, to truskawka i liczi - dodał i odwrócił się do sprzedawcy, przypominając sobie o nieodebranej reszcie. Zagarnął przypadkową słomkę i podał ją Nijimurze, patrząc wyczekująco. Shuuzou niechętnie obrócił ją w palcach, przebijając się przez cienką warstwę plastiku. - No, a teraz próbuj.

Spojrzał na kubek i zmarszczył brwi, bujając różową zawartością na boki. Już sam kolor podpowiedział mu, że to będzie cholernie słodkie i trzęsło nim na samą myśl; odkąd pamiętał znacznie preferował gorzkie niż słodkie i nawet jeśli w przeszłości jako-tako mógł próbować rzeczy napchanych cukrem w rozsądnych ilościach, to teraz ich kompletnie odmawiał. W tym temacie Haizaki miał kompletnie inny gust i od jakiegoś czasu nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez czekolady i herbaty bez cukru.

\- Lód się topi - zauważył wrednie Haizaki, wyginając usta w szerokim uśmiechu. Nijimura rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i ostrożnie przysunął usta do słomki, pociągając łyk.

Pierwsze krople stanęły mu w gardle i skrzywił się lekko, czując porażającą kubki smakowe, mdlącą słodycz. Z trudem je przełknął, a niezrażony jego reakcją Haizaki przechylił kubek w swoją stronę i objął słomkę ustami, kradnąc mu parę łyków. Głośno siorbnął i odsunął się, pokazując perłową kulkę na języku.

\- Spróbuj kulek - poradził mu, z lubością rozgryzając swoją - te są całkiem niezłe.

Ale nie były. Nijimura zamiast obiecywanej przyjemności poczuł dodatkowe mdłości i niesamowite wkurwienie na myśl, że teraz będzie musiał wszystko to połknąć. Spojrzał na Haizakiego, który z zadowoleniem zasysał zawartość kubka, pochłaniając ją w zastraszającym tempie. Zirytowany, szarpnął go za kołnierz i wykorzystał rozchylone w zdziwieniu, wypełnione resztką płynu usta, żeby wpakować do nich wszystkie zachomikowane kulki. Haizaki wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i odruchowo docisnął język do podniebienia, połowę kulek połykając; reszta pękła mu w ustach.

\- Kurwa, ty debiluuu! - zawył z pełną gębą i łzami w oczach, a Nijimura uśmiechnął się do siebie, ocierając kciukiem kącik ust, po którym pociekł słodki syrop. Takie Bubble Tea mógł pić codziennie, tylko o bardziej neutralnym smaku. O smaku ust Haizakiego.


End file.
